The apprentice of the darkness
by deathscoldsting
Summary: Naruto, disrespected by his own village for as long as he can remember. but there's something in Naruto, something that will make the villagers wish they never harmed Naruto my first story and my goal is to have at the very least 100,000 words, please if you read leave a review. lemons are more than likely gonna be in later chapters but not to sure.
1. Chapter 1

HEY. Death here this is my well technically first story but I'll explain that later if need be. Anyways this is going to be a naruto cross over with the darkness. I just recently played the first game and I thought it was amazing it was and then I thought "hey if I added this into the naruto story that would be badass!" BUT this will be a grey may slip to dark at some point naruto. And the darkness isn't a complete dick towards naruto. And so here it is the start of the apprentice of darkness (ps. This is just an introduction paragraph so it's not that long; it's just to explain some things.).

I don't own naruto or the darkness.

"yosh" normal talk

"_Is he stupid_" normal thought

"You worthless human" demon talk

"**_damn_**_** brat**__" _**demon thought** **and darkness talk**

It was a cold and dark night. I was walking down the street of Konoha trying to stick in the shadows were no one would see me. You see I have never really been liked in my own village and I don't mean just some glares. No I mean kicked out of every damn store and restaurant in this god forsaken village with the exception of this one ramen place named ichiraku. The owner and his daughter are the only ones who really are nice to me and are one of my few special people.

But that's only the little problem I have. I have been attempted to be assassinated by poison more times than I can remember. And most of them succeeded, well the poisoning part that is but the poison never really affected me besides making me a little woozy for about 10-20 minutes and then I am all better. That part really pisses off people since it's harder to attack me directly since I have the hokage's anbu watching me. But that doesn't mean nobody has ever attempted, there's been about 50 that I can remember but there's probably been more that I have not noticed or remember but out of those 50 about 35 got to beat me around for a little while before they were caught. The other 10 had weapons when they attacked me, and the last 5 I can't really remember anything but fire, slashes, and blood… lots of blood but that's it. Whenever I try to remember I get a slight headache so I never really try and figure out the rest of it. But the thing I remember is the hokage being there for me when things were really tough and he would try to comfort me, now you may think why I don't hate him for not helping me. Well that's what I thought at first but even if I am only 7 I am not completely incompetent when it comes to observing. The hokage is held by the damn civilian council because they seem to have some grudge against me for reasons I can't think of. So if he tried to help me to much he would possibly get in trouble and I wouldn't want him to possibly be removed as hokage. But even if the council is still against it he helps me out as much as he can like when he has time he takes me out shopping for some food and clothes. Even if this is a rare occasion I still am happy that he takes some time that he could be resting to help me out. He even got me my own apartment since the orphanage kept trying to poison me and gave me the worst room there. (If you consider what the little space they gave me a "room"). Even if it kind of crappy it's a place I can call home. But now back to the part with me walking

I was walking or hiding whichever you prefer. You see today is October 10th. My birth day and coincidently its try and kill the demon day… I use to never understand what that meant till that day. As the day was ending and I avoided most mobs I started to head home. I was deep in thought thinking about why most of everyone hated me until suddenly I heard yelling, I looked up to see about 13 people running towards me.

"Damn it all couldn't they leave me be just for today!?" I said aloud. I turned around and ran as fast as I could run I ran through the streets which were a bad idea and now I had about 20 more people join in from the streets. So I continued to run, good thing is that I can run a lot longer than any normal village. So soon after I outran them and found a hiding spot

"**I grow RESTLESS**"

"Huh who was that" I looked around and didn't see anybody "_that's…strange I swear I heard someone"_ so I peeked my head over the bush I was hiding behind. Big mistake since someone from the mob looked over and saw me and yelled out. I quickly turned to run but tripped on a tree root and landed face first in the dirt. I quickly flipped around to see the mob already there with weapon all capable of stabbing and slashing

"_Is this I. Are they going to kill me? Is this my final moment"_

"**Hahaha you are WEAK human**"

"_That voice again where is it coming from?" _I didn't see anyone in the crowds lips move so I was confused as to what was happening at the time.

"Ha we have you now demon brat, now we can get our revenge for our loved ones you killed"

"What are you talking about? I have killed no one I swear!" I said

The man turned to the crowd and said "look the demon still try's to lie because it is scared! Everyone let us end the demon today and get revenge for the ones we lost to it!"

The crowd cheered at the man as he turned to me. I attempted to crawl back but it was too late the man's kunai he pulled out was now in my stomach. "ARGH" I cried out but it was soon silenced as another man cut my throat with a kitchen knife. One by one I was cut, stabbed, and skinned. At some point I lost feeling so it didn't hurt as much.

"_So this is my end huh, dyeing by the hands of these filthy villager's. Why me? Why do they attack me and hurt me. Damn it if only I was stronger I could stop them"_

"**_OoH I can help you do __much_**_** more than stop them, COME my weak host**"_

And with that I blacked out. When I opened my eyes I was in a dark sewer looking place. "What is this place? Didn't I die?" I took one last look around "well the only way to go is forward." With that I set off down the sewer, after about a minute of walking the tunnel ended and I was in a large area, at the other end there was a cage with a piece of paper that had the kanji "seal" on it, "hm what could that be" I walked up to the cage, and after a second a giant red eye opened and I jumped back.

"**Huh why are you here human**?" the thing said

I sat there speechless for a minute. After looking at the cage for a little bit I could see the outline of the thing in the cage and it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a giant fox and behind it was 9 giant tails "_wait wait wait HOLD UP why is he here, is this I think it is? well better ask"_

I took a gulp and asked "are you the kyuubi?" as I looked at it its one eye looked at me a widened slightly.

"**Oh so you have heard of me? Surprising I figured they wouldn't teach such young ones about me yet.**" The kyuubi said

"well no, I actually read about you in a book I got ahold of but the book said you died by the fourths hand so why are you here, and where is here?". I looked around and then back at the kyuubi

"**Hm well those are simple questions, first you can't kill a tailed beast only seal it. Well you could technically kill us but well just recollect our yoki somewhere and then we reform our bodies. For your second question we are in you human. I am inside a seal that the fourth sacrificed himself to make.**"

To say I was shocked at that moment was an understatement. For someone to learn why they were hated from birth is something hard for anyone to take in easy. So I just sat there for a while with a blank expression. Apparently for too long since the kyuubi was started to get nervous it broke its jailor

"**Hey kit you ok?**" the kyuubi said

I just looked up slowly and stared at the kyuubi and then asked

"Is that what you called me here to tell me?"

"**Called you? I did not call you I was sleeping until just a minute ago and then you woke me up**"

"what that's impossible you were talking to me, the last thing I remember was I was thinking about if I had power to defend myself I could beat up the villagers then a voice said I can give you much more than that, come my host and then I woke up here" the kyuubi's eye widened in shock

"_**What? How could that be possible I'm the only one in here so he shouldn't hear anything? So what could he have heard?**" _as the kyuubi finished its thought the room suddenly got a little more dark and colder. Then there was a voice

"**Hahaha is my host and the fur ball confused?**" as it finished speaking all the darkness seemed to form infront of naruto and the kyuubi. Naruto didn't know what to say, the kyuubi on the other hand was enraged at being called a fur ball

"How dare you call me fur ball do you know who I am? I am the kyuubi the most powerful bijuu so you better choose you words correctly."

As the kyuubi finished the voice came again from the direction from where the darkness was going

"**I know EXACTLY what you are fur ball hahaha but do you know who I am**"

"Some annoying pest who I will kill as soon as I get out, or if you come in here" the kyuubi said quit arrogantly

But before anyone said anything the shadow disappeared "_where did that thing go?__" _

Then the darkness appeared in front of the giant fox "**RIGHT HERE FURBALL**" and with that the kyuubi was shoved back first into the back of its cage and was wrapped in darkness

"**Hehehe is the FURBALL humiliated**?" the thing said

"WHAT ARE YOU?" the kyuubi said in rage and aggravation

"**Hehehe what AM I? I am what was made in the beginning BEFORE you humans AND demons. I am THE DARKNESS"**

Now the kyuubi and naruto who was really confused just sat perfectly still. Naruto was in deep thought about what the dark thing meant while the kyuubi was slightly frightened. Since it was starting to understand what this thing was implying. But naruto being young didn't understand so well

"What do you mean the darkness? And why are you here?"

The darkness disappeared from the kyuubi and was now in front of naruto who jumped back. "**Ah I almost forgot about you because of fur ball hehehe what I mean to say is that I am thee darkness. Before space, before planets, before angels and demons there was darkness and that's how I LIKED it but the god made light, and then made you humans. So since you THINGS are here I decided to have some fun with your race. So I went and searched for the STRONGEST newborn and I became one with him.**

"Wait so I and you are one? Like one body one mind?"

"**Not necessarily we are one but two separate beings at the same time; I have my OWN mind as do you naruto.**"

"…so I can use your powers? Correct is it like chakra?"

"**No my powers do not need such things I only need darkness**"

"So I can use this power of darkness? I don't see how that would work."

"**Well let me show you HA HA HA and fur ball you get to watch to**"

With that the darkness ripped a tiny piece of the paper from the corner of the seal and naruto feel something open in his mind and thoughts started flooding in

"_**This…this thing is the darkness there is such thing as the pure darkness how what is happening how I get stuck with this strange host**"_

"_Um kyuubi_?"

"_**Huh how are you talking to me**?__"_

"_I don't know the thing ripped a piece of the seal off"_

"_**Hm that makes sence well then kit pay attention this thing I think is going to tell you or show you something important**"_

"_Hm alright"_

"**_Hehehe __are you_**_** READY?**"_

"_Ready for what?"_

"**_The __small_**_** demonstration of my POWER**"_

Before I answered I was already looking into the real world again but I wasn't in control of my body but it was moving. The mob was starting to leave until one looked back and seen me get up

"Oi, it wants a round 2 everybody ha lets show it to stay down" as the man can towards me something came from my back and the only thing the man could do before the spear like thing pierced him

"**OH what a SATISFYING FACE he made before he DIED HAHAHA**"

Naruto wanted to be disgusted or upset about this man's death but for some all he could feel was satisfaction. That man was the one who stabbed me first so I was kind of happy but sad I didn't do it myself but before I could think about it anymore two snake like heads popped from my back one of them rammed its head through the man's chest and took his heart out and swallowed it. Then "I" turned to the mob. The heads of the snakes turned blue and a black hole appeared right in the middle of the mob. As soon as it appeared they were all sucked in and the black hole disappeared along with the mob

As soon as the mob was done the darkness spoke to me "THIS is the power I offer you naruto come call for me when you decide" and with that I blacked out

Well prologue is pretty much done all I have to do is wrap it up in the next chapter sorry if this is rushed and crappy im not good with introducing characters and its kind of 4;17 here. But please review this is my first story and I hope for this to be at least 100,000 words that's my goal and hopefully longer than that

Till next time DEATH


	2. Chapter 2

YOSH its death here back with chapter 2 of the apprentice of the darkness. Just finished the first chapter last night so since the memory is still fresh I decided to start righting the chapter today so without a further ado let's get to the story (pc forgot to mention this in the last chapter but that black hole actually tears things apart when thing are close to it.)

Roagemage251: thanks for the review . I have seen that you are making a darkness crossover as well and I read it, you should really keep it going but I want to say some things that might make it a little better. 1) I recommend using something to signify that someone is talking. Like this "I am naruto". This can help people know that someone is talking 2) use spacing's after someone is done talking this way people the same person isn't talking, 3) add more detail, don't just skip hours and years. Yeah I mean sometimes time skips are good for let's say a 5 year training trip and other things, but some thing's need to be explained. Like why was ororchimaru there? Things like these can increase your story length and keep it interesting. Don't take this as me not liking it, it has a lot of potential and I'd like to see it when it's finished (if you want/are going to finish it) of course you don't have to even take this advice as I am just a beginner. But anyways I thought I might tell you this since I think it could be a great story and I've been having trouble finding good stories lately.

I do not own naruto or the darkness

"Yosh" normal talk

"Is he stupid" normal thought

"You worthless human" demon and darkness talk

"Damn brat" demon and sometimes darkness thought

The hokage arrived at the scene and looked in disbelief at what he was seeing. In front of him was a body of a villager with a hole going all the way through his stomach that was at least one foot long and one inch wide. But that wasn't the only strange thing about this, were the man's heart should be was a hole with the heart missing.

"How did this happen?" the hokage asked the anbu examining the body

"Hm that's the question I have been asking myself, this is an abnormal wound that I don't believe was caused by a weapon. Maybe a jutsu but the suspect we have in custody doesn't seem to know how to use Justus so I'm not too sure." The anbu said

"Suspect, who is your suspect," said the hokage

"That boy naruto, he was here passed out about 5 feet from the body. But I don't think it could have been him." The anbu said

"Oh whys that?" the hokage said

"Well if it was just this body maybe just maybe it could have been him. But if you look over there I don't think a boy could do that." The anbu said than pointed towards the other end of the alley. The hokage turned his head to where he was and his eyes widened; there was blood everywhere on the walls, the floor, and possibly on the roof but he couldn't see

"What could have done such a thing? And where are the bodies?" the hokage said

"That's the thing, there entire bodies are gone. The only thing that remains of them is the blood splotches." The anbu said

The hokage only stared and observed the area. Trying to get an idea as to what could have happened but he just couldn't. There was only one way to find out and that was to ask the one who had been there.

"Where is naruto right now?" the hokage asked the anbu

"He is at the interrogation corps, don't worry I told them not to do anything without your permission."

"Thank you weasel I will now take my leave" the anbu gave a shake of his head and then the hokage shunshined to the corps.

(Interrogation corps with naruto)

'Uhg where am I? What happened, my heads throbbing?" Naruto slowly got up and off the bed he was on and looked around the room. It was a white room with what looked like a one way window and in front of him was a tray of food with a cup of water.

"_Why am I here?"_ naruto thought and then it came to him "_the villagers I murdered them, oh no this is bad if someone finds out I did that I'll be in trouble. And what was that power; I don't remember hearing of anything like it"_

'_H__ehehe that was MY power."_

"_YOU, your that thing that killed those people. Why did you do that?"_

"_You wanted THEM dead naruto, don't deny the SATISFACTION you felt when I RIPPED his heart out of his chest"_

Naruto couldn't say anything against it because he knew what it said was true. So he sat that and said nothing and just looked down

"_Yeees I know what you felt at that time, and I know you want that POWER._"

Naruto didn't know what to say, he knew what it said was true so all he could do was agree with it

"_And would you be so willing to give me this power_?"

"_HA if you want this POWER then you need to give something in return for it_"

"And what is it that you want?" naruto said. And the voice didn't talk for a few seconds

"_Not here, someone's coming tell you when you go to the forest of death_"

"_What who is it?" _naruto asked but before an answer came the door opened and the hokage came in and looked at naruto and gave a sigh of relief.

"Naruto are you alright?" The hokage asked

"Yes jiji im fine but why am I here?" naruto asked

"Well there was an incident that you seem to have been close to when it happened. Naruto do you remember anything of it?" the hokage asked and naruto was about to tell everything

"_TELL HIM NOTHING!_

Naruto flinched as it yelled; it was a weird feeling having something inside you yells. So to avoid it again he decided not to tell him anything yet so he made a believable excuse

"No jiji I just remember looking down the alley and seeing all the blood then someone said some words and I collapsed." Naruto told the hokage.

"_Hm then was it a sleeping genjustu? It's very likely ok I'll have to have the anbu look out for any suspicious characters." _Thought the hokage "ok naruto it's late and im sure your tired so do you want to head home? I'll make sure to look into this when you leave."

"Ok jiji I am really tired so I think I'll do just that by jiji"

"Ok good night naruto and be safe on your way home No more wandering into alley." When the hokage finished speaking he looked to the one way mirror "ibiki could you please show young naruto where the exit is." With a bit of rustling a man with two scars on his face came in.

"Yes hokage-sama, please follow me naruto." Naruto got up and followed the man out of the room. The trip to the exit was a silent and short one when they reached the exit the man said to naruto "have a safe trip home young naruto" naruto gave a shake of his head and started off to home

"_I wonder if they will find out it was me" _naruto thought. He kept walking until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Naruto remember, THE forest"

"_Oh yeah I need to go to the forest of death, but im so tired cant it wait till tomorrow?"_

"_NO, NOW"_

"_Ok sheesh im going no need to yell you it"_

"_I AM NOT AN IT! I AM THE DARKNESS AND YOU WILL ADRESSS ME AS SUCH!"_

"_Alright Just stop yelling!" _naruto said and started to head to the forest

(At the forest of death)

After finally getting in the forest which was no easy task naruto collapsed on the ground

"I am *breath* here *breath* now what do you *breath* want" naruto said trying to catch his breath. He may have massive stamina but he was already tired before he ran all the way here.

"_Come to your mind_"

"What, how do I do that?"

"_Close your eyes and think of your mindscape, and after a minute open your eyes__"_

Naruto did as he was instructed and closed his eyes and thought of being in front of the cage. And after a minute he heard a voice that didn't sound familiar

"Hey kit, you're finally here"

He looked were the voice was and stared in disbelief. In the cage were the kyuubi was a beautiful women with crimson red hair that went down to her back, and a fairly decent sized chest and wore a regular white shirt and some loose fitting pants

"YOU'RE A WOMEN!" naruto yelled

"Yeah so?"

"YOU the big giant demon fox that has lived for centuries are a women?!"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"

"You know what. With what's happened to me in these past few hours im honestly not to surprise. Anyways what's going on? Why did the dark thingy want me to come here?" as naruto finished the sentence the room got really cold and dark.

"I am the DARKNESsSsSs you insolent HOST!"

"Ok sorry anyways what you want"

"Hehehe we are starting your training right now, me and fur ball are going to teach you. Fur ball during the day will teach you the ways of the shinobi, and I will TEACH you how to CONTROL my gift at night were you can easily use my _power_"

"Wait so how long is this going to be for?"

"Every day after you get home from the academy then I will teach you first for 6 hours. Then the darkness will train you for another six hours."

"Wait I get home at three, so you would train me till nine correct?"

"Correct"

"Then the darkness will train me for another six hours, so I will be up till 3 training!"

"Correct" said the kyuubi

"You'll kill me no person can train like that without dyeing!"

"Hehehe no normal person can _but you're_ not normal. With me alone you cannot die by a mortal weapon it just takes me awhile to heal you. But with fur ball here you could be blown up to pieces and would be fully healed in a weak."

"What how is that possible?"

"It would be too complicated to explain to you but anyways tomorrow we need to get you some new clothes. Bright orange doesn't do so well when being a ninja" said the kyuubi

"Well when no one will let you into their stores you kind of have to be happy with what you have"

"Hm tomorrow I will teach you how to henge, until then I believe the darkness has something to show you"

Naruto felt a presence behind him and turned around slowly

"*gulp* please be gentle"

"Hehehe you WISH"

And with that my training started

(Time skip five years)

"NARUTO NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS" iruka yelled

"What?" naruto raised his head groggily.

"Naruto you need to pay attention, you've failed every test so far, and if you don't start paying attention you'll fail the ninja academy." Iruka said

"Naruto-baka will never be a ninja. He's too stupid and weak" sakura said

"_KILL the annoying PINK haired one!"_

"_Oh darkness I wish I could but her mom is on the civilian council and it would be too troublesome." "_Oh sakura-chan please does not hate me I promise to be better!" "_Darkness after this please rip my tong off and grow me a new one. I can't live thinking that those words passed my tong."_

"_No that's not happening, if you do that im not going to use my chakra to heal you" _kyuubi said

"Stupid fox always making my life difficult." Naruto mumbled

"_Oh you know you don't mean that_." Kyuubi said

"Who did you call stupid naruto-baka? I hope yourself because no one is stupider than you!"

"_Did she just call me fucking stupid and then she uses the word stupider? Are you fucking joking I don't know how much more of this mask of acting stupid I can take!"_

"_Wait till you get you team naruto. Then you can start to show your real self." _Said kyuubi

"_But remember you can't show ME unless you're sure no one will see you or you can KILL them"_

"_Yeah I know, well I shouldn't have to use your power to much since im already an all-around jounin shinobi wise."_

"_It no FUN killing if not with my POWER"_

"_Ha yeah but we can't let my secret get out yet now can we?"_

"_Fine but you BETTER use it when you can"_

"_Ok I will don't worry"_

"HEY naruto are you listening?" iruka said

"Huh, oh yeah sensei."

"Mhm sure anyways we will be holding the genin exams today starting now. So we will start off with the jutsu portion so if everyone could line up in the front please."

So everyone got up in the front. The first jutsu we had to do was a kawarimi which everyone passed. Next was the bushin and I thanked god that me and kyuubi worked on chakra control otherwise I would have failed this. Next was a simple henge into the hokage which I did perfectly unlike everyone who missed simple things.

"Alright everyone next is the kunai and shuriken launching. You get 10 of each and each target you hit is worth 10 points. So the max you can earn is 200. It's very hard to get this so don't be disappointed if you don't get it. The lowest you can score is a 70. So good luck everyone." Iruka said

"Hm a test like this is nothing for an uchiha"

"Yeah sasuke-kun can do this with his eyes closed"

"_Oh god I forgot about that emo"_

"_Can you make ONE exception and KILL him"_

"_As much as I want to he also has protection because he is the last loyal uchiha"_

So this part went by pretty much the same except a lot of people failed. Then with the two last people me and the uchiha. First went the uchiha who unlike everyone who got 70-110 he got 150 so of course his fan girls started doing there little sasuke chant.

"_I wonder if some of these girls have a sasuke shrine were they go and pray to him or some shit" "_it's my turn now huh" naruto said

"Don't even try naruto-baka you're just going to fail anyways!" the pink banshee screamed

"Ah sakura-chan just watch and you may be _surprised_" naruto said combining the darkness voice with his at the end. Sakura looked shocked at first but then shook it off as here imagination.

Naruto walked up to the kunai and shuriken and studied the targets. As he looked he noticed that this would be extremely easy to hit, but why not impress?

"_Hey darkness im going to use a very small amount of your power to teleport the kunai shuriken to the targets"_

"_Oh trying to impress you SAKURA-CHAN Hehehe"_

"_Don't even think that, it makes me want to throw up anyways I just figured why not_."

"Hm ok I don't see anything wrong with it"

"Alright everybody time to impress now don't move or blink, you may miss it." Naruto said

"_What is the dobe saying? What could he possibly do to impress us" _sasuke thought

Before anyone could ask or understand what he was doing naruto threw a kunai and shuriken at every one in the crowd. Everyone was caught by surprise so they didn't move and thought they would get hit but the weapons didn't hit anyone but they hit there shadows.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" iruka yelled

"What's wrong sensei?"

"YOUR SUPOSE TO HIT THE TARGETS NOT YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS"

Naruto gave him a confused look and turned around to the targets "but sensei I did hit the targets all of them actually" everyone quickly looked and were stunned each target was hit dead center. Everyone looked to were the weapons landed next to them and noticed they were gone and there was no trace anything hit the ground.

"So that means I have 200 points right sensei?"

Ye-yeah that does naruto. How did you do that?" Everyone waited for an answer for about a minute he said nothing until

"…I threw them" everyone face faulted

"Ok everyone there's just one last thing which is taijutsu. This will also determine who the rookie of the year will be so if everyone could follow" everyone followed iruka to a small clearing used for sparring.

"Ok first up is…"

"_Hm im going to have to fight well might as well show off a little for the 3 rounds"_

The first was sakura vs. hinata. The fight wasn't good since it was completely one sided it was just satisfying to watch here get the shit kicked out of her. So of course hinata went on to the next round. The next fight was between Ino and some random girl I didn't know. Ino won but not unscathed, her opponent got a real hard kick on her leg before going down and Ino quit so she won't be going to the next round

"Next will be naruto vs. kiba please come to the arena" iruka said

"_Ha me and the dead last, this will be a walk in the park." _kiba thought

"_Well me and the one with the dog huh, this should be easy." _naruto thought as he walked to the dirt clearing

"Just give up naruto, you may have done a neat trick back there but your still just the dead last" kiba said arrogantly. Naruto just gave him a bored look "come dog boy."

"What did you say?' kiba growled

"D-O-G B-O-Y"

Kiba gave a low growl and charged naruto and raised his fist, attempting to give the dobe a good punch to the face. But naruto just closed his eyes and right before kiba's fist hit his face naruto smacked it away, stunning kiba and before he could react naruto gave him a kick hard enough to send him flying back into a tree effectively knocking kiba out. Everyone was stunned as to what naruto the dead last did to kiba, but not as stunned as to what they heard from him next

"Iruka I forfeit"

"What why?"

"Im too tired to continue so I'll take my forehead protector and leave I believe I did enough to pass."

"Um ok here you go." Iruka said still slightly shocked and handed naruto his protector.

"Wait dobe where did you get so powerful, I must know as the last of my clan."

Naruto turned to sasuke with a look that said "I don't give a shit"

"Nice joke sasuke never knew you were a good joker. Iruka I'll be back tomorrow to hear who my team is." And with that naruto used shunshin to leave

"_That damn dobe making fun of me! Next time I'll show him the power of the uchiha!"_

And with that chapter 2 is done. If anyone is confused as to what naruto did with the kunai is that he used everyone's shadow and made a small sender portals on them. Then he used the shadows of the targets to make small receiver portal and lined them up so that the kunai would hit the dead center. Any other questions just asked me

Till next time

DEATH


End file.
